So This is Christmas
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: Draco. Hermione. Weasley's Christmas Eve party. Any idea how this came about? Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this is just something I had going through my head. Read it please. See what you think.**

**Summary: Blaise is dating Ginny (not really a shipper of this but it was necessary) and convinces Draco to come with him to the Weasley's Christmas Eve party with him. Hermione broke up with Ron and Ron didn't tell his family. Hermione doesn't want to tell them her and Ron broke up during Christmas so Ron tells her to come to the party . Draco and Hermione end up spending their time at the Burrow together. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't own this.**

"Please mate? You know I'd do the same for you," Blaise leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees and gave Draco a pointed look.

"No," Draco repeated firmly. "You're lying. Besides even if you would do the same for me I don't care."

"Come on mate, it's just going to be Christmas Eve," Blaise tried to keep the pleading tone out of his voice. Slytherins (even alumni) did _not_ plead nor beg for _anything_.

"No way in hell!" Draco exclaimed standing up.

"Come on," Blaise told him, "get in the Christmas spirit."

Draco scowled, "I have no spirit."

"And...I _accept_ you for that. So accept me."

"I accept you alright," Draco said, "it's your _girlfriend_ I don't accept."

"Hey, I thought we were past all this blood status pureblood traitor crap." Draco turned to his best mate with a glare.

"We are done with that shit. And it's not her blood or any sort of betrayal, it's her family and their...well everything."

"Draco," Blaise sighed, "there is nothing wrong with them. They're actually quite funny...when they're _not_ glaring holes through my head."

"I thought you said her parents were fine with it now," Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Her parents _are_ fine with it. It's her brothers that scare me." Again Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well you try fighting off six angry redheads and see how you come out! And then there's The Boy Who _Continues_ To Live. They've practically adopted him and he's just as protective."

"Just out of curiosity," Draco started, "is this supposed to make me want to come even more?"

"Look, Draco, what else could you possibly be doing that night?"

"I don't know, hooking up, hanging out, drinking? I could be hanging out at a bar and then hooking up. It doesn't matter. As long as I'm not with you _or_ your girlfriend."

Draco went over to the fireplace, "Is this all you asked me over here for? To talk about your issues with your girlfriend's family?"

"She has a name Draco."

"Fine. Weasley's family?"

"_Ginny_. Her name is Ginny."

"I don't give a-" Draco watched Blaise tense, poised for defence and stopped.

Blaise shook his head, "If you come-"

"What could you possibly have to offer me that I don't already have?" Draco drawled.

"You think I'm bribing you? No, no, Mr. Malfoy I think you misunderstood me. Not bribing, _blackmailing_," Blaise smirked. "Do you remember that time in sixth year, right after our first drinking competition?"

Draco shrugged, "Not even _that_ will make me go."

"How about Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode, that ball your parents held over the Christmas hols? Now Draco will _that_ make you go?" Blaise gave him a challenging look waiting for his answer.

"Alright, when does this..._shindig_ start?"

* * *

Hermione jumped as she saw the flames come up from the fireplace. Even though it had already been a few months since she'd moved into her new house with the floo network connected, she still wasn't used to having people use a fireplace to come and go.

As the flames cleared her eyes widened in shock. "_Ron_? What are you doing here?" she asked slowly. Hermione walked over to the bookshelf to fix a few books and set the picture frames atop the shelf upright. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she turned back to Ron. "_What_ are you _doing_ here?" she repeated.

Ron sighed and messed up his red hair before he began to pace in front of her fireplace.

After waiting a moment for him to say something Hermione spoke again herself, "Ron is there a _reason_ you came here?" Ron shook his head. "No? So then why are you here?" Ron nodded. "Yes? Then _why_?"

"So you're coming to the family's Christmas party right?" Ron asked.

"Well, no, I wasn't exactly planning on it. I thought it might be kind of awkward considering..." 'that we broke up' Hermione wanted say. But she didn't. That was why she had kept her distance. After a year and a half of dating Ron Hermione had decided to call it off. It was hard enough for them to be friends with all the fighting but once they became a couple it became worse. Hermione found Ron to be...too needy. He was always accusing her of not putting the equal amount of effort into the relationship that he was. When Hermione suggested they go back to being 'just friends' Ron went ballistic. After Hermione broke it off she stopped hanging around the Burrow and threw herself into work instead. It had been a month and Hermione hadn't seen Ron once. Even thinking about him made her feel bad, guilty that she had done something wrong. Everyone believed her and Ron were going to stay together and get married someday. She felt like a disappointment. That, and just picturing Ron's angry rant about how she was wrong in her decision and his hurt expression.

"It won't be awkward," Ron assured.

Hermione gave him an odd look. There was something he wasn't telling her. "Ron, exactly what is going on?"

"I haven't told them," Ron admitted angrily.

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly, "What?"

"Don't give me that. It's not like you tried to tell them," he snapped.

"Ron, they aren't my family to tell!" she exclaimed.

Ron glared, "Well if you hadn't decided we needed to see other people then there'd be nothing to tell now would there?"

"You're trying to turn this on me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

He stopped pacing, "I can't tell them this! They're all going to blame me. This is your fault!"

"How is this my fault! If you would just grow up and learn to deal with the fact that things aren't going to go according to _your_ plans Ronald! Learn to take responsibility!" she yelled.

Ron stared at her blankly, "_I'm _the one who needs to grow up? What about you? We were in a _relationship_ Hermione of course we were going to fight. You just couldn't handle being in a relationship," he pointed a finger accusingly at her.

Hermione stopped and took a deep breath telling herself to be the bigger person, "You know what Ron? It's a day before Christmas Eve, why are we doing this now?"

"And you tell me I procrastinate," Ron shook his head.

Hermione put a hand to her forehead, "You are _so_ stupid," she muttered. "Ron," she started louder, "I'm not going to be the one to tell your parents that we broke up, not on Christmas," she told him firmly.

Ron nodded, "Good, me neither. So you'll just come to the Christmas party right?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Then what else do you expect us to do?"

"There is no 'us' Ronald!" Hermione screamed exasperated.

"Hermione you're coming to the party."

"You can't tell me what I'm going to or not going to do." Hermione couldn't even believe he had the audacity to try and _order_ into going.

"Well then you tell my mum that you're not coming. I can only come up with so many lies," he said.

Hermione took another deep breath and pushed her hair out of her face, "Fine. Fine, Ron, I'll come."

**Author's Note: So please tell me what you think I really appreciate the comments. I want this to be a multi-chapter story. I know this chapter is short but it's just to get things started.**

**Thanks.**

**~scarlett**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stood in front of the full length mirror in his room as he fixed his collar. He surveyed his chosen attire.

Black blazer, white button-down and dark denim pants.

He smiled at himself in satisfaction then left his room to go downstairs. He went into the living room and took a seat in his armchair picking up a book. Blaise had told him he'd be there by five o'clock and from there they'd both head over to The Burrow. Draco refused to take the chance that he might accidently show up earlier than Blaise.

The green flames from the floo erupted and Blaise Zabini stepped out from the Malfoy Manor's fireplace.

"Good evening mate," Blaise grinned and Draco scowled.

"How long does this whole thing last?"

"Well let's see," Blaise mocked deep contemplation, "it's a Christmas party so I'm guessing...until Hanukah maybe?"

At Draco's glare Blaise sighed.

"Man, it's Christmas Eve, lighten up," he nudged him. "Hey, and Granger will be there."

"Why do I care?" Draco asked.

"I thought you had a thing for her, back at Hogwarts our...eighth year. You were head boy and she was-"

"Blaise I'm not senile I _can_ remember three years ago. And yes, Granger was Head Girl," Draco cut in.

"You liked her," Blaise blatantly pointed out.

Draco shrugged, "She was alright."

"No, you _liked_ her. You fancied her," Blaise corrected himself.

"I did not," Draco shook his head at Blaise as if the idea was absurd. "You're delusional."

Blaise held up is hands in defence, "Fine, fine. Whatever are you ready to go?"

Draco nodded and Blaise entered the fireplace first grabbing a handful of floo powder. "The Burrow," he said clearly.

Draco followed suit after a few seconds of hesitation.

The 'idea' wasn't absurd. It was the truth.

* * *

Hermione wrapped her hair in a towel and tied her robe around her as she came out of her bathroom. She padded across the hardwood floor of the corridor and into her bedroom.

She had lived there for several months but every time she walked into her bedroom she found something else she wanted to change. Walking in then, she decided her nightstand needed to be turned and the lamp should be periwinkle to match the walls, not cream like the furniture.

After already being at the Ministry for three years plus the reward money from all those years striving to help Harry defeat Voldemort (though they insisted it wasn't necessary the Wizarding World as a whole disagreed) she had saved up enough to buy the moderately sized suburban house she lived in now.

When Hermione had first seen it she had fallen in love with it at once. Though it was in a muggle neighbourhood everything was spread out well enough and the house was farther off at the end of a cul-de-sac. It was two stories with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The outside was painted a light cream colour and there was a small yard in the front and a larger one in the back. She had planted a flowerbed in the front with tulips and lavender. There was a white wraparound porch as well with a biscotti coloured porch swing.

Using magic Hermione had been able to change everything inside the house to her liking and in two weeks she found she was satisfied with her work.

Hermione opened the door to her walk in closet and stepped inside deciding what colour to wear. Thanks to Ginny everything in her closet was sorted by colour. Though Hermione was a very organized person she had never cared much when it came to clothing. But after the reward Ginny had insisted she keep some of the money to work on her wardrobe and after a lot of resistance on Hermione's part she caved and gave in.

She ran her hands over the flowy material of a few dresses before pulling out two. One was a red v-neck with thick straps that came down to about her knees the other a light blue sweetheart neck-lined off the shoulder dress that was a little longer reaching just past her knees. She held each dress up to her body in front of the mirror and chose the blue one.

The blue complimented her brown eyes and caramel and chocolate hair colour better. Stepping into the dress she stretched to pull the zipper up from behind her and then put on her long black pea coat. She used her wand to put her hair up in a twist letting on a few strands frame her face.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Even she had to admit, she looked quite pretty. She went over to the fireplace and took a handful of the floo powder that sat on the mantel. Taking a deep breath to prepare herself for the rush of travelling through the floo she closed her eyes, "The Burrow!"

* * *

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley called as she bustled around the kitchen in preparation for her family's annual Christmas Eve party, "when is Hermione going to get here? She is coming isn't she?"

"Yes Mum," Ron rolled his eyes in exasperation, "she will be here."

"I hope she comes," Ginny said walking into the kitchen. "I haven't seen her in ages." She shot a look in Ron's direction. She blamed the whole thing on him. In her mind Hermione was right to break up with Ron.

Ginny looked at the time, "Oh it's almost five o'clock! Blaise is going to be here soon."

Ron rolled his eyes again at that.

"Oh Mum I forgot to mention, Blaise asked if it was okay if he brought a friend with him. He said he was going to be alone on Christmas Eve," Ginny told Mrs. Weasley, "the friend of course not Blaise."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Of course Ginny. That's fine."

"Did I mention it was Draco Malfoy?" Ginny smiled weakly but surprisingly Mrs. Weasley's smile didn't falter a bit.

"Oh that's nice," she nodded.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed. "You're kidding. You can't bring him here."

"Oh grow up Ron," Ginny snapped.

"Mum! Do something! She can't bring Malfoy over here!"

"Stop yelling Ronald. And Draco is welcome to come here," Mrs. Weasley spun around to face her two youngest children. She placed her hands on her hips, "Nobody should be alone on Christmas Eve."

"Thank you Mum," Ginny gave Ron a victorious look before skipping off to the living room to sit and await the arrival of her boyfriend.

Hermione stepped out instead though.

"'Mione!"

"Ginny!" the two girls embraced each other before pulling back and looking each other over.

Hermione smiled, "Ginny you look great."

Ginny wore a deep brown empire waist spaghetti-strapped dress with a soft pink ribbon tied in her hair to keep her hair off her face. It was simple yet sweet.

"So how are you?" Hermione asked. "I haven't talked to you since..."

"No kidding. I've been okay," Ginny sat down and pulled Hermione to sit with her. "Do you remember Blaise Zabini?"

As soon as the words came out of her mouth the mentioned former Slytherin sauntered out of the floo and into the living room himself.

"Blaise!" Ginny ran and flung her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his briefly.

"I do now," Hermione laughed.

"Right. Sorry. Blaise, Hermione. Hermione, Blaise."

"Hey, good to see you again," Hermione and Blaise stood awkwardly in front of each other before Blaise opened his arms and hugged Hermione quickly.

"Look at that, already in the Weasley spirit," Ginny kissed his cheek and then led him into the kitchen. "Come on you have to say hello to my Mum. Don't forget the hug."

Hermione sighed and took her seat back on the sofa. She nearly fell off however though when from the fireplace came another former Slytherin.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Granger I assure you this is not at my own will," Draco said. Hermione stood up again.

"Well either way," Hermione leaned in a hugged him, "it's nice to see you again."

"Granger," he stood stiffly in her arms, "what the hell are you doing hugging me?"

Hermione let go and grinned at him, "You're in the Weasley's house Malfoy. Hugging is the common greeting; also watch your language Molly has no tolerance for bad mouths."

Hermione gave Draco a once over as he did the same to her.

Draco had to say, Hermione looked pretty good. _Really_ good. She was gorgeous.

And Draco, Hermione told herself, looked sharp in his blazer and button-down. He looked...attractive. He looked hot.

Both their eyes met again and Hermione shook her head to rid the thoughts, "Come on, you should meet the rest of the family."

"How many are there again?"

"Seven kids, then Arthur and Molly."

Draco nodded, "It's amazing they can remember each other's name let alone those twins."

"Hey tha-"

Draco cut her off, "It was a joke Granger. No insult intended."

"Come on."

They both went into the kitchen Draco trailing behind Hermione and Hermione stepped aside to let Draco greet Mrs. Weasley.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Draco sounded slightly uncertain as he spoke and Mrs. Weasley paused in her conversation with Ginny and Blaise to turn towards them.

"Hermione! And Draco!" she exclaimed. "Lovely to see you dears."

"Hi Molly," Hermione smiled and gave the woman a tight hug before releasing her with a smile.

"Nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley," Draco answered back politely.

"Molly," the short redhead corrected. "So Blaise tells us you two are working at St. Mungos?"

Draco and both Blaise nodded, "Yeah, after a year and a half of training and volunteering in the hospital wing at Hogwarts we were hired at St. Mungos as Healers."

"Healers?" Hermione repeated. "That's great. So what's working at like?"

"It's good," Draco said, "Everyone there is nice. Easy to work with. The patients are interesting to talk to."

Ron wandered back into the kitchen, "Oh," he looked around dumbly. His eyes landed on Hermione and he put on a weak smile as he cautiously went over to hug her, "Hey 'Mione." He went to peck her on the lips but she turned her head so he caught her cheek.

"Hey Ron," she smiled back. And Draco eyed the couple curiously.

He had always expected a part of the Golden Trio to get together. But it just seemed awkward actually seeing it.

"So," Hermione tried to subtly put some distanced between her and Ron, "when does everyone else get here?"

"Well Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner, they're going to visit Fleur's family first and they want the baby to have an early night. And Charlie coming later on, he had other engagements," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Percy isn't coming...but Fred and George should be here any minute. Harry too."

"Where's Arthur?" Hermione tilted her head in confusion, realizing she hadn't seen the paterfamilias.

Ron and Ginny looked around too, "Yeah, where'd Dad go?"

"He's upstairs wrapping the last of the presents," Mrs. Weasley told them.

Ginny offered Draco and Blaise a quick tour of the house and they both followed her around the house. Mrs. Weasley went back to her cooking and Hermione and Ron stood, staring at each other in awkward silence before Ron gestured to the living room and they both went and sat down.

"You look beautiful 'Mione," Ron complimented.

"Thank you," Hermione didn't meet his eyes and Ron sighed.

"So we're going to have to make this look real," he lowered his voice before continuing. "I mean it should be too hard considering it was only a month ago we actually _were_ dating. Now, I think you need to loosen up you're acting really tense and-"

"Ron, don't," Hermione said firmly. "Just stop. Look I'm not here for your sake. I'm here because I like being around your family, and I don't want to put a damper on Christmas by announcing the fact that we broke up over a month ago and you didn't think it necessary to inform them."

He stared at her.

"I'm here Ron, just like you asked," she got up, "don't expect anything else."

She left the room quickly going upstairs to find Ginny, Blaise, and Draco on the third floor.

They were making their way back downstairs and Hermione fell behind Blaise and Ginny, walking next to Draco on the narrow staircase.

"So Malfoy what exactly are you doing here?" she looked behind her, up at him in question and he glanced at her.

"Well, Blaise blackmailed me into coming with him. He figured he'd stand a better chance against the brothers if he had someone to stand with him."

"Blackmailed you with what?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked in amusement, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She smiled, "Only if you'd tell me."

"I'm thinking no."

"And I'm hoping later."

**A/N: Okay so there's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. Pretty please. Thanks for reading.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Hermione?"

"Harry?" Hermione turned away from Draco on the stairs and rushed down the rest of the way to greet her best friend.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione's waist as her arms went around his neck. She pulled back from his embrace and smiled. "So 'Mione where have you been hiding?" Harry teased.

"Well you know Ron and I-" Before Hermione could finish Ron was by her side with his arm around her shoulders, grinning.

"Hey Harry," Ron sort of clapped hands with Harry in a form of a handshake and his arm tightened around Hermione's shoulders. "'Mione got caught up in work again," he shrugged.

Harry nodded understandingly, "Only Hermione."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled, "Nothing. But for awhile we thought you just disappeared. Sunday dinners here weren't the same without the other extra Weasley."

It took Hermione a second to realize he meant Harry and herself as the 'extra Weasleys'. She looked between Ron and Harry. She couldn't believe it. Ron hadn't told Harry either.

"_Malfoy_?" Harry's gaze went from Ron and Hermione to behind them where Draco was slowly approaching. "Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Yes Potter," Draco confirmed sardonically, "it's me."

"What' is _he_ doing here?" Harry shot a glance at Draco before turning to Ron and Hermione. Blaise stepped into the room as well and Harry looked at him too, "And Zabini? What the hell are they doing here?"

"Be nice Harry," Ginny warned as she joined Blaise, taking hold of his arm. "I invited him. I mean them."

"Don't worry Potter, I wouldn't dream of crashing a Weasley party. Besides I wouldn't fit in and, red isn't my colour," Draco voice had a light tone to it making it hard to tell if it was an insult, or just a joke.

Ron obviously chose to believe the former and glared daggers at Draco, "Watch it Malfoy."

"Calm down Ron. He was only kidding." Everyone looked at Hermione in surprise, including Draco.

Yes, she had just defended him, but not because she cared what happened to him, more because she was upset with Ron. And Ron was upset with Draco.

After the shock of Hermione agreeing with him subsided, Draco nodded, "See? Even Granger agrees with me."

When faced with looks of anger and question of her two best friends Hermione shrugged, effectively getting Ron's arm off her shoulders.

She then subtly moved away from both Ron and Harry until she was next to Ginny, between her and Draco. Draco laughed a little to himself noticing her little escape from her friends.

"We're hoooomme!" two almost identical voices sang from the door and the group began to shuffle towards the front of the house.

"Fred! George!" Ginny hugged them both, a smile spreading across her face. Fred and George both weaved through the crowd greeting everyone. Reaching Hermione, Fred grinned and picked her up in a hug before swiftly passing her over to George. George, still holding her off the ground, smiled and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Gorgeous as always Hermione!"

Hermione blushed, "Why thank you."

George put her down and he and Fred moved on to clap Harry on the back. "Hello Ronnikins!" they both patted Ron on the back as well and then noticed the two blokes standing behind them.

"Malfoy."

Draco nodded at them, "Weasleys."

"Funny, no one every says 'Zabini'," Blaise turned to Ginny pouting slightly and Ginny patted his arm sympathetically.

"Yeah, and who are you?" George asked Blaise and he threw his hands up.

"Zabini! Blaise Zabini!"

"We're just kidding," Fred told him. "We've met you before. You're dating our sister," his voice became tight as he said this.

"For now," George threw in the silence.

"Right," Fred continued, "but _you_ what are _you_ doing here?"

"Not by choice Weasley," Draco said, "my so called _friend_ here forced me into attendance."

"Hear that Gin?" George's eyes lit up.

"Hear what?" Ginny looked at her brother as if he had gone insane.

"Well Gin, I believe Malfoy said 'my so called _friend_' that sounded a little sarcastic. Don't you think George?" Fred mocked thoughtfulness and George smiled.

"Why yes it did. Do you think by chance...?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"_What_ are you going on about?" Ginny sighed exasperatedly at the twins who grinned in response.

"I think they might be gay Gin," George whispered, patting her on the back.

Fred nodded, "It's okay. We're cool with it. It's better to break it off sooner than later though. He needs to become comfortable with who he _is_."

Ginny looked thoroughly aggravated by her siblings as she hit them both upside the heads and then crossed her arms, "_Shut up_ you two!"

"Ginny, it's okay. You'll move on. You'll find someone else," Fred beamed at her and she hit him again.

"We are not gay!" Draco and Blaise yelled at the same time.

"Oh see Ginny. Right there. They have a _we_," George cooed.

Blaise took a deep breath, "I'm! Not! Gay!"

"Tsk, tsk. You need to come to terms with it."

Blaise glared at the identical redheads then smirking, grabbed Ginny around the waist and kissed her full on the lips.

Fred and George both raised their eyebrows and Harry leaned over, "That's your sister you're watching," he pointed out.

"Merlin! Harry, make it stop!" Fred and George reached over, covering each other's eyes as they shouted.

Harry pulled Blaise away from Ginny, "You'll be a pulp by the time you leave if you continue like this," he cautioned.

Fred and George lowered their hands hesitantly before sighing. They gave the couple disgusted looks and Ginny sighed.

"I'll tell you one thing," Ginny flipped her hair over shoulder and smacked her lips together, "he's not gay."

"What about you Malfoy?"

They turned to Draco expectantly. "Well I'm not gay," he scoffed.

They each raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well how do you expect me to prove myself? Granger? Weaslette is taken."

Hermione stepped back, "Oh no."

"She's dating my brother," Ginny told him.

Draco looked around, "Which one?"

"Me," Ron stepped forward, looking appalled that he could think it was another Weasley. "Stupid ferret," he muttered.

Draco narrowed his eyes and raised his eyebrows, "Really Weasley? What is it now? Four years since Hogwarts, and you're still using that?"

"Called honesty Malfoy," Ron glared.

Draco shook his head, deciding it wasn't even worth a retort and easier to just step back.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Yes Mum?" Ginny leaned back as she called back to her mother.

"Set the table please!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the kitchen over the clang of the utensils being dropped in the sink. "And Ronald, please get your father downstairs," she added.

Ron nodded albeit the fact Mrs. Weasley couldn't see him, and then ran upstairs to get Mr. Weasley. Ginny went into the kitchen to help her mum.

The rest of the group went into the living and sat down. Draco looked around, taking in his surroundings. He used to think the Weasley's house would be more of a hole. But looking around he had to admit, even thought it was far from Malfoy' standards, it was nice. Definitely not in a classy kind of way, but more of a warm, homey feel. The furniture was obviously mismatched, magically changed to all be the same colour, but it seemed to fit the way it was.

Draco felt a pang of jealously at that. The way the whole house was inviting and warm, soft in a way. It was a home. His house however-even though his parents had left, his father rotting in Azkaban and his mother at St. Mungos having gone somewhat insane-was no home. How he lived was classy. Everything matched. Everything was cold, dark, sharp, and gloomy. It was like some sort of rich hell hole.

"Hello all," Mr. Weasley waved vaguely as he came downstairs smiling at Hermione and Harry, not registering the two former Slytherins next to them.

"Mum!" Ron shouted loud enough so his voice carried throughout the whole house, not bothering to find exactly where his mother was. "When is dinner!"

"Does Weasley ever shut up?" Draco asked to no one in particular.

Hermione sighed, "Sometimes... while he's swallowing. He's choked too many times to count," she answered absentmindedly.

Harry looked at her, having missed what she said. "What?"

"Oh," Hermione shook her head, "nothing."

Draco chuckled as he turned to Hermione on the couch, "Who knew you could be funny Granger?"

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, sounding rather offended.

Draco shrugged, "Just saying. Although I do give you points for making Weasel the butt of the joke."

Blaise shot Draco a look, clearly having caught the 'Weasel' part of his comment. And Draco looked annoyed, "Well _he's _not your girlfriend, you can't expect me to be nice to everyone. Why do you care?"

Blaise considered this for a moment, "True. But not in front of his face. Or the family. We are making a good impression here."

"Correction," Draco said pointedly, "_you're_ making a good impression. Or trying to anyway. I'm just here to wait and watch for the moment you truly embarrass yourself."

"They like me," Blaise defensively.

"No we don't," Fred and George replied together, both not bothering to hide the slightly obvious tone from their voice.

Blaise's expression went from confident to worried, "How much do you think they heard?"

"All of it," Harry, Hermione, Fred and George responded.

"It's okay," Fred patted Blaise's back a little too...firmly, causing Blaise to rock forward a bit, "we don't care for ickle Ronnikins that much either."

"Well, we don't," George corrected gesturing between him and Fred, "but 'Mione does, and Harry...might."

Harry rolled his eyes and Hermione tried not to give away her feeling of 'I don't care much either at the moment'.

Draco smirked, "Does this mean Weasley's fair game?"

Blaise nudged his best mate hard in the ribs and Draco hit him back with equal force.

"Stop that," Blaise whispered through clenched teeth.

Draco took a deep breath, "No," he replied simply.

The sound of the front door opened had almost everyone in the house up on their feet and heading over to the front again.

Bill and Fleur came in through the door, Fleur holding a year old Victoire against her chest and away from the cold outside and Bill holding a light pink diaper bag.

Immediately a crowd of people swarmed around the baby, "And how are you little Victoire?" Harry cooed tickling the child's tummy.

The baby reached out toward George and George went to take the baby into his arms. Fleur reluctantly handed her child over.

George began bouncing with the baby in his arms. "And who's the bestest little girl? You are. Yes you, you are."

"She's such a pretty baby girl," Hermione commented touching the soft hair on the little girl's head, admiring her blue eyes.

"Well she's got my genes 'asn't she?" Fleur said.

Hermione looked at her, not quite sure how someone could immodest or even just say something like that in complete seriousness. But then again, she was part veela, if that was any sort of reason. She laughed to herself a little.

Draco peered over at the little girl himself, and couldn't help but smile as she smiled happily up at everyone else. Loving the attention and basking in the knowledge of having everyone's eyes on her.

"Well, we're all here," Mrs. Weasley called. "I'll give you all a few minutes, Bill and Fleur just to settle and then we'll eat."

Bill and Fleur both nodded, removing their outer robes. "We'll just feed Victoire first," Bill told her after giving her a quick hug. "This won't take long."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Whenever you're ready."

"Alright," Bill agreed as he took Victoire from George who frowned, but Bill ignored him, sitting down with his daughter on his lap.

Hermione helped fleur with the bag, holding it while she pulled the jars of food from inside.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and then left to join Mr. Weasley in the kitchen, finishing putting dinner on the table.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know it's awful. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you're thinking. I'm thinking of getting a beta for this so if you'd be interested please let me know.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


End file.
